Pick Up Lines
by irishpride.13
Summary: One-Shot  Percy gets some advice from the Aphrodite Cabin on how to talk to girls. They might work on some, but Annabeth's a different story.


**AN: OHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYY FUDGING GODS. Thank you for all the reviews! I'm pretty sure no one who read the other story 'I Hate You' is reading this but I didn't know if we could send thank you notes in another chapter. Sadly, it maybe is just a oneshot. I'm reallllly sorry but don't you think it was enough? Those reviews got me so happy. Seriously you guys have no idea. Those were like the most reviews I've ever gotten. **

**This is just another thing that came into my head last night. I have an Ipod so I write all my stories on the notes so sorry if I didn't get all the spellings checked. I think this one had no meaning to it. Just Annabeth and Percy. **

**Disclaimer: DO not. Own. PJO. **

**Frick, I'm getting tired of writing that XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Pick Up Lines<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I saw Annabeth sitting by the campfire. There was no fire in it, but she says staring at the closed flame relaxes her. Me, being the guy, didn't get why she would do that but that's just Annabeth for you.

Well anyways, I wanted to try something on her that the Aphrodite boys showed me.

Most of the guys in that cabin knew ways to talk to girls and I'm not really that great in the category. Some of them came up to me and told me some lines I could use. I don't know if they were making fun of me or not, but they told me some pretty useful stuff.

I hope this is gonna work.

**Annabeth's POV**

I stared blankly at the non-fire in front of me.

I don't know why, it just helps me relax sometimes. Of course, I tried to explain this to Percy once but he didn't get it.

Typical.

Speaking of the seaweed face, he walked over to me, beckoning me to stand up.

I did and gave him a questioning look.

"Do you come here often?" He asked. He looked pretty nervous for a second, then his face went to relaxation mode.

"Umm, what?"

"You know what I said." Percy answered.

I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Percy, I've been coming here for more than 7 months now and you know that."

He looked like he was arguing with himself.

'"Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes."

Huh?

Did he just say... What I think he just said? I hid my amused smile.

Let's have some fun with this, shall we?

"My eyes reflect your face. Look in a mirror shirlock." His face was so comical I almost burst out laughing.

I would've, but I just want to see how much he has to say.

"Where have you been all my life?"

Normally, girls would say 'Hiding from you', but that's too over used for me.

So I came up with my own answer.

"I've known you for about 4 years Percy. Figure that one on your own."

He tried again.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"Nooooooo." My reply was filled with sarcasm.

"Well then, please start."

I guess he didn't get it. Stupid non-compatible sarcasm part of a brain.

Geez, I wonder how many sarcastic things people made him believe.

I thought about what he said for a few seconds.

"Actually yes, I was talking to you. I guess you just didn't see what was infront of you."

He looked at me like I stole one of his lines.

Hehe... Maybe I did.

Oh gods, here he goes again.

"Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night." I knew this one was coming the moment he opened his mouth.

"They seem pretty fine to me."

I guess he doesn't understand the words 'Give up.'

"Your name must be Mickey because your so fine." Okay, I actually laughed at that one.

Gotta give him props, I never heard that one before.

I saw his lips twitch to a genuine smile. I swear he lights up a room when he smiles like that.

He continued on while I just stood there.

I wonder where all the campers were? Probably all doing something for their free activity.

"I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you." That one was pretty sweet. I admit it, I blushed a bit.

I didn't have anything to say to that one.

Percy beamed at me.

"Do you have a Band-Aid? I just scrapped my knee running after you." I blushed some more.

So what? Wouldn't you if a guy started saying those things to you and only you?

...

Yea, thought so.

I started to feel all giddy inside. The next thing I knew was that my arms found there way to Percy's neck to give him a hug. I gave him a peck on the cheek and looked him straight in the eye.

"You should really stop listening to those boys in the Aphrodite Cabin, mostly because you already have a girlfriend."

He laughed and gave hugged me tighter.

"It doesn't hurt to see my girlfriend blush once in a while."

**THE END. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too much fluff? AAAAH. Were the characters OC? <strong>

**Sorry if they were... **

**I really want to know what you think of it. Soo REVIEW. Pleaassse?  
><strong>


End file.
